


I'm Glad I Found You

by PyrotechnicsPhenom6996



Series: You Make Me Mental, Baby [1]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games), Red Dead Redemption 2
Genre: 1880s, Bandits & Outlaws, Blood and Injury, Cowboys & Cowgirls, Homophobia, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Period Typical Attitudes, Period-Typical Homophobia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 21:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20121937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyrotechnicsPhenom6996/pseuds/PyrotechnicsPhenom6996
Summary: It's been a few weeks since Lucius Greenhorne was taken by Colm O'Driscoll, The gang is trying their best to find him and Lucius is trying his best to stay alive, that means he'll do anything.Anything.





	I'm Glad I Found You

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda bad but oh well, I tried, plus this is my first time writing for rdr in general soo
> 
> Blunt criticism is always appreciated and feel free to leave a comment or kudos :)

It's been 2 weeks since Lucius Greenhorne was taken by Colm O'Driscoll, Lucius was out hunting bucks for the camp when a large group of O'Driscoll's snatched him up, they tied his feet together and dragged him from a horse all over the field. Bill has been worried sick about Lucius, he tries to be subtle about his love for Lucius but consistently fails, he's always asking Charles if he's got any new leads on Lucius' whereabouts. 

Bill gets extremely anxious when Charles says, "No, I haven't, sorry." So he drinks himself into a stupor, stumbling over to his cot and trips onto it, falling into a very fitful sleep. Lucius on the other hand, he's tied to a chair in an O'Driscoll camp, being tortured for information. 

But Lucius is far too loyal to Dutch to even give a lick of information to those O'Driscoll's fucknuts, the crack of a whip sounded again as the leather whip was brought down onto Lucius' thighs, his screams filled the wooden cabin.  
The mans shredded vocal cords bled a bit as he screamed and whimpered.

"Do, uh, do you think this queer will talk at some point?" An O'Driscoll asked Colm, "I think he'll talk soon. Go stand outside." Colm said before he ordered the boy to go away.  
Lucius eyed Colm nervously, the man inched forward after the other boy left the cabin, "You know, I've always wondered what your mouth would feel like, around my cock." Colm said loud enough for Lucius to hear.

The older man undid his belt, sliding it out from the belt loops of his pants, he put the belt around Lucius' neck and pulled him towards his crotch, "Mmf, st-sto-p." Lucius mumbled into Colm's bulge.  
Colm groaned as the vibrations from him speaking sent sparks through his body.  
"No fuckin' teeth, boy." Colm said as he held the ends of the belt together to choke him a little as Colm undid his pants and zipper, pulling out his hard pulsating cock.

"Please, don't- I-." Lucius whined as Colm forced the boys mouth around his cock, the older man throat fucked Lucius while pulling on the belt hard as he snapped his hip forward, meeting him halfway. "Damn Lucius, look at the mouth on you, mm." Colm grunted as he thrusts forward, he let's go of the belt so his fist could curl into Lucius' hair. The younger man used all of his strength to not bite down so he focused on using his lips, tongue and spit to please Colm O'Driscoll in fear of what he might do if Lucius did bite.

Lucius hated himself for moaning on Colm's cock, he tried his hardest not to gag by squeezing his thumb in his fist, Lucius felt shameful for sucking on the rival gang leader's cock and that his dick is getting hard from the action. Lucius breathed heavily through his nose as Colm's member hit the back of his throat, he wasn't terribly big but he was big enough to hurt.

"Mm, aahlarghh." Lucius growled, Colm groaned as he pulled his cock out of the boys mouth, strings of spit connected his cock to Lucius' lips and tongue. "What'd you say boy? You need a break?" Colm had asked condescendingly, petting Lucius with a heavy hand. "Stop, please, I'll tell you what y-you want!" Lucius whimpers as he tilts his head down to stare at the floor through watery eyes.

"Mm, really now? Well, tell me where y'all are hold up." Colm said as he lazily stroked his painfully hard member, "Mm, we are hold up in the woods not far from a town called, GO FUCK YOURSELF!" Lucius shouted while he lurched forward to try an bite at his face, Colm leaned back to dodge Lucius' failed attack, the older man backhands the man tied to the chair, hard.

Colm grabbed Lucius' chin roughly, "You better have some manners, considering I'm holdin' your fuckin' life in my hands." Colm growled, Lucius cries silently as the other man stood up straight again, pulling his head closer to his dick before shoving the hard length into Lucius' mouth for another round of harsh throat fucking. Lucius gagged as the hard meat in his mouth went straight down his throat, his nose buried in a small tuft of hair at the base of his cock.

Minutes full of small gasping groans and hard tugging of Lucius' hair, Colm finally came inside the boys mouth, he swallowed immediately, "Good boy, swallow all of my fuckin' cum." Colm let out a throaty groan as Lucius' throat contracted around Colm's cock, causing the older man to grip his hair tighter. "Now, tell me where y'all are hold up?" Colm said as he pulled out and put himself away, "Or do you need more convincin'." He asked Lucius as he put on his belt, he then leaned over, putting one hand on the back of the wooden chair before grabbing a hold of Lucius' hard throbbing cock through his underwear.

Lucius growled softly as Colm rubbed his cock, the man pulled it out and tugged on it softly. Colm smirked when Lucius' cock jumps with every swipe over the head he does with his thumb, "Aaah, mm please stop, d-don't." Lucius pleads, Colm laughs.  
"Aww I thought you like it when I touch you? Don't you wanna cum?" The older man whispered into Lucius' ear.  
The younger man softly rubbed his face against Colm's own. 

Lucius is trying to seem like he's weak, rubbing against Colm, showing his neck. The younger man was gonna feed false information to try an appease Colm, while still acting like a frail woman. Lucius moans softly when Colm attaches his mouth to the boys neck, he twists his fist and picks up the pace, jerking him off quicker. 

Lucius came a bit earlier than usual, his cum splattered all over his ripped up shirt and Colm's hand, the older man continued sucking hickies onto Lucius' neck. Minutes pass before Colm decided to stop sucking on his throat and moved down to his softening cock, the second Colm's tongue touched the head of the boy dick it twitched heavily. Lucius whines softly as his mouth engulfed his member in one swallow, which is completely surprising because Lucius' cock is 7" when he's hard and 5 1/2" when he's soft, Colm has had some practice before.

Colm deepthroated the mans cock as he went down, minutes later Lucius cums down the older mans throat, Colm sorta swallowed before coming up sputtering and coughing, "S-Shit, I'm so sorry! I should've warned you!" Lucius squeaked, Colm stopped after a second of catching his breath, "Shut up will you, I'm fine. Now tell me everything you know!" Colm shouted, striking Lucius across the face.  
"Ah, ok ok, we set up camp a couple miles north of Strawberry, we recruited about 12 more men." Lucius admitted.

Colm grabbed Lucius' throat, holding onto it tightly, "You better not be lying, boy."  
The older man let go, Lucius coughed and breathed in ragged gulps of air, Colm fixed himself up before leaving the cabin.  
Yelling was heard before horses whined and the sound of hooves thundering away filled Lucius' ears. The boy tried to wriggle out of his restraints before they came back. But the sudden sound of guns firing stopped him.

Minutes pass before the door bursts open, its Arthur. "Holy shit Arthur! Please get me outta here!" Lucius said excitedly, Arthur rushed over and quickly cut the bonds that secured him to the chair, Bill ran over to the cabin as soon as he heard his lovers voice coming from it.  
The sight he found instantly made his eyes water, he covered his mouth to stop himself for crying out in shock. 

"Bill, come help me get him outta here." Arthur said, Bill nodded as he hurried over to them, the young man growls in pain as he stands up. They pull his pants up and give him his weapons back before Bill hooks his arm around Lucius' waist, guiding him out of the cabin, Lucius looked around the outside of the cabin to find John holding an O'Driscoll by the hair.

Bill tightened his hold on his boy when he feels him tense up as he stared daggers at Kieran, "It's ok, were gonna kill him later at camp when we get more information outta him." Bill whispered into Lucius ear. The boy nods before continuing to make his way over to Brown Jack, Bill's horse, and climbed up onto him; Bill following suit.

Arthur got on his own Tennessee Walker after talking with John, they sped of back to camp when they heard shouting in the distance. 

++++Later at Horseshoe Overlook++++

Mrs. Grimshaw helped Bill clean up Lucius by providing medical care and tending to his whip lacerations and cuts that were splayed out all over his thighs and back. Dutch came over as soon as he heard that they found him, "Holy shit kid, they really did a number on you." Dutch said as he stood over Lucius' cot, Bill turns to look at the other man, "He's gonna be ok, he didn't loose too much blood."

Dutch left the two alone after a small talk about Lucius healing and staying at the camp for a while, Bill agreed while Lucius rolled his eyes and argued that he was fine. The boy tried to get up but was pushed back down by Bill, "You ain't goin' no where boy, just rest." He said softly but sternly, "Ok, I love you Bill." Lucius whispered. 

Bill smiled, leaning back against the side of the cot, Lucius took the mans hat off to run his fingers through his hair. Bill excused himself for a moment before leaving the tent, he came back a moment later with his bed roll, he unrolled it beside Lucius' cot and layed next to the man.

"Good night, darlin'." 

"Night, Bill. Love you."


End file.
